Aussi forte qu'une tueuse
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: Se passe dans la sixième saison de Buffy. Une jeune fille de 18 ans fait son apparition dans la vie de Buffy et ses amis, Spike en devient rapidement amoureux! Mais est-elle vraiment une tueuse?
1. Elizabeth Cohen

_**Titre :** Nouvelle tueuse, nouveaux problèmes_

_**Auteur :** Moi-même_

_**Résumé** : Se passe dans la cinquième saison de Buffy. Une nouvelle tueuse fait son apparition, Spike en devient rapidement amoureux! Spike et Buffy ne sont jamais sortit ensemble._

_**Note :** Bonne lecture! En espérant que vous aimiez! Écrivez-moi une petite review! C'est toujours encourageant pour un auteur de se savoir lu!_

La lune éclaire d'un faible rayon les pierres tombales. Aucun bruit ne vient troubler le silence envahissant de la nuit. Buffy marche, plongée dans ses pensées, à la recherche de monstres à tuer, pour faire passer le temps. Encore une autre nuit de chasse pour la tueuse, une autre nuit de combats et de morts parmi tant d'autres. La jeune femme a déjà perdue tellement d'êtres aimés à cause de toutes ces batailles, de ces démons, de ces vampire, de ces forces maléfiques qui n'en finissent plus de vouloir ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche de l'enfer de Sunnydale, pour faire changement. Depuis qu'elle est revenue d'entre les morts, elle fait son travail beaucoup plus par dépit que par réel envie de sauver le monde.

Une fois de trop, elle a été ressuscitée. Elle veut une vie, rien qu'à elle, une vie où elle pourra être heureuse et ne plus penser à rien. C'est ce qu'elle a chanté au démon de la danse la semaine dernière et c'est aussi à partir de ce moment là qu'un froid c'est installé entre elle et ses amis, Willow et Alex. Ils savent maintenant qu'ils l'ont arraché au paradis, Buffy aurait préféré qu'ils l'apprennent autrement. Néanmoins, ce qui est fait est fait. Alors, depuis une semaine, elle sort tous les soirs pour éviter de les regarder en face et de voir leurs visages tristes remplient de regret.

Soudain, un craquement attirent l'attention de Buffy et la sort de se pensées lugubres.

-Spike, je sais que tu es là, alors sort de ta cachette! Dit avec agacement Buffy.

Un vampire blond décoloré et plutôt séduisant sort des buisson, une cigarette à la bouche.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire? Que tu me suis, encore une fois...

-Sache que je ne te suivais pas... bon d'accord, c'est vrai! Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois! Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'intéresse plus à toi mon cœur!

Le vampire fait référence à l'époque où il croyait être tombé en amour avec elle, la suivant partout. C'était en fait une pure obsession, dont la mort de Buffy l'avait débarrassée. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, ils c'étaient mit d'accord pour rester simplement amis, si c'était possible, mais rien de plus. C'était en fait Spike qui l'avait offert, faisant rire Buffy par la même occasion. Depuis, il l'aidait parfois dans ses chasses nocturnes et venait faire du baby-sitting avec la petite Dawn. Il l'aimait bien celle-la. Le reste du groupe avait encore des soupçons à son attention, mais ils avaient bien d'autres problèmes plus important qu'un vampire avec une puce électronique dans le crâne qui l'empêchait de s'attaquer à des êtres humains, malheureusement.

-Alors, pourquoi me suivais-tu? Demande en soupirant de lassitude la tueuse, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, légèrement exaspérée.

-J'espérais que tu tomberais sur quelques démons ou des vampires, quelques chose à tuer quoi! J'ai envi d'une bonne bagarre! Répond le vampire en rigolant devant l'air outré de Buffy. Un vampire doit s'amuser dans la vie. À défaut de boire du sang humain, je peux au moins tuer quelques démons!

-Bon, d'accord! Tu peux venir avec moi! Répond exaspérée la tueuse, elle céderait volontiers son travail au vampire pour partir en vacance, si elle le pouvait.

Spike se joint ainsi à la marche rituelle de la tueuse, tentant de lui faire la conversation avec quelques blagues dont lui seul en connaît l'ironie.

-... donc, je lui dit de me donner les chattons, tu vois! Je le menace de le tuer et lui l'idiot il me dit qu'il les a mangé! Mangé, tu peux y croire? Termine Spike en s'esclaffant.

-Chut! Je crois que j'ai entendue quelque chose! L'invective Buffy, en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-J'ai rien entendu moi! Continue Spike.

-Tait-toi, je jurerais avoir entendue quelqu'un crier.

- AU SECOURS! Hurle une femme au loin.

-Je confirme! Dit Spike en courant dans la direction d'où venait le cri avec Buffy.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils voient un groupe de vampire entourant une jeune femme. Un des vampire l'a tient à sa mercis contre un arbre et s'apprête à la mordre.

Le cours de littérature anglaise vient de se terminer et les étudiants sortent nonchalamment de la classe. Il est environ 22h et tout le monde est pressé de rentrer chez soi. Le professeur, M. Whickham, vieil homme d'une cinquantaine de pige dont le péché de la luxure mène sa vie, sort lui aussi de la classe après avoir fermé la lumière, ne remarquant pas qu'une étudiante se trouve encore dans celle-ci. Celle-ci emballe rapidement ses affaires avant que le professeur ne barre la porte

-Oh, désolé Miss...

-Cohen. Elizabeth Cohen.

-Oui, bien sur! J'ai tellement d'étudiants... commence le vieil homme en admirant, sans gêne, le décolleté prononcé de son étudiante que trois boutons ouvert de sa chemise lui laisse voir.

Il s'en pourlèche presque les babines. S'imaginant parfaitement étaler cette Eli Cohen sur son bureau et lui arracher sa chemise, pour ensuite embrasser avec délectations ses seins, qui semble bien ronds et dur sous son vêtements. Il les imagine déjà se durcir, et lui aussi, à ce simple contact.

-Je comprend! Répond vivement la jeune fille, n'appréciant pas le regard pervers que lui lance son professeur.

Elle a très bien vu comment il l'a regarde, elle, et toutes ses autres étudiantes. Lorgnant sans vergogne tout bout de chair que celles-ci osent montrer. Déshabillant constamment des yeux toute femme pénétrant dans sa classe. Totalement répugnant!

-Bonne soirée professeur! Je suis pressée, je dois y aller! Dit-elle en se retournant et en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de celui-ci.

M. Whickham en profite pour caresser visuellement les fesses légèrement rebondit de son étudiante, en se disant que se sera pour une autre fois. Il l'aura à l'usure.

Eli sort presque en courant de l'université. La nuit est tombé depuis longtemps et le froid mordant de l'automne qui vient de commencer la prend au corps. Elle a oublié de prendre une veste avant de sortir de chez elle ce matin. Elle marche rapidement vers la sortit du campus, maudissant le fait que sa voiture soit chez le garagiste.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'autobus. La jeune fille de tout juste 18 ans se dirige vers le cimetière de Sunnydale, car en passant à travers celui-ci elle économise 10 minutes de marche. Vêtue d'une simple chemise noire, très mince et d'une camisole en dessous, le tout avec un jeans effiloché et percé par endroit lui donne un air légèrement débraillé qu'elle aime entretenir avec ses cheveux bruns foncés tombant en cascades ondulés, impossible à brosser. Un mince foulard, mit par style et non par peur d'attraper froid, orne son cou. Elle n'a même pas de bottillons ou au pire de souliers de course, non, son fétichisme la pousse à porter des converses blanc et noir, même à 5 degré au dessus de zéro. Elle s'engage dans le cimetière, tenant ferment son sac en bandoulière, prête à en sortir son vaporisateur en cas de problème.

La nuit est froide et le cimetière silencieux, une série d'oiseau croasse, probablement des corbeaux, passe au dessus de sa tête, ce n'est pas un très bon présage. Soudain, un groupe de personne surgit devant elle. Des hommes, environ huit, avec quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage, ils ont, de plus, de longues canines. Se pourrait-il que les vampires existent? Eli rejette bien loin cette idée et se dit que c'est simplement sa dernière minute de vie. Elle va se faire violer et tuer par huit hommes! Elle qui avait peur de son professeur il y a moins d'une demi-heure. Elle arrête l'ironie et observe de face ses assaillants, Ceux-ci l'entoure et Eli se retrouve sans défense, son vaporisateur ne s'avérant pas d'une très grande utilité.

-Regardez ce qu'on a là? Une jeune fille sans défense dans un cimetière! Dit celui qui semble être le chef de la meute, un grand gaillard aux gros pectoraux et à la petite cervelle.

Comme on dit, plus il y a de gens, plus la taille du cerveau collectif... diminue. C'est l'effet de masse.

-Hé, je ne suis pas si sans défense que ça! Dit-elle bravement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, un trait caractéristique de sa personnalité.

-Eh bien, on est tombé sur une courageuse Zack! Quel chance, se sera plus amusant! Dit un autre homme en s'adressant au mâle alpha du groupe, pectoraux et petit cerveau.

-Tu peux toujours crier, chérie! continue le chef en riant devant son air horrifiée, alors qu'il s'approche d'elle.

-Bonne idée! AU SECOURS!1 Crie-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Soudain l'homme la frappe violemment à la tête, elle tombe par terre, la lèvre en sang. Elle se relève immédiatement et, à sa grande surprise, elle lui donne un coup de poing. L'homme, qui ressemble de plus en plus aux vampires des films au cinéma, rugit de colère et se jette sur elle, alors que les autres hurlent à la lune comme des loups. À sa grande horreur, son futur meurtrier ouvre grand la bouche et lui dévoile ses grandes canines en la prenant à la gorge et en la poussant contre un arbre. Elle tente de le repousser et réussit même à se libérer de lui, mais automatiquement d'autres mains l'agrippent et la confie aux mains expertes de son bourreau qui reprend sa place initiale.

Alors qu'elle perd tout espoir de survie en voyant approcher les dents du vampire vers son cou, deux personnes surgissent derrière celui-ci. Elle remarque immédiatement l'homme, d'une trentaine d'années, à cause de ses cheveux décoloré. Il est accompagné par une jeune femme blonde, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle doit avoir environ 20 ans. Le vampire a à peine le temps de planter ses canines, que soudain l'homme aux cheveux blonds se précipite vers lui et le tire violemment en arrière. S'ensuit un combat entre le blondinet et le vampire.

La jeune femme blonde ne reste pas inactive et se bat contre plusieurs vampires à la fois. Leur administrant coup de pied et poing, ne semblant pas se fatiguer, le tout en culbutes et acrobaties de tous les genres. Elle sort soudain un morceau de bois taillé en pointe de l'intérieur de sa veste et le plante dans le cœur d'un des vampires, celui-ci tombe en poussière. Le combat continue entre le blondinet et le vampire. Il réussit finalement à l'immobiliser par terre et le tue. Il se tourne alors vers un autre.

Soudain, un des vampires encore en vie semble s'apercevoir de la présence d'Eli et s'approche dangereusement d'elle. Eli cherche une arme près d'elle et aperçoit un morceau de bois traînant par terre. Elle se précipite vers celui-ci, mais est rattraper par le vampire. Il l'attrape par les jambes et la fait tomber par terre. Il la retourne et se retrouve au dessus d'elle. Rassemblant toute la force qu'elle a, Eli tente de le repousser. À sa grande surprise, le vampire vole quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se relève en s'époussetant. Le vampire, tout aussi surprit qu'elle, se précipite sur elle et la frappe au visage, ce qui la met en colère. C'est, elle imagine, cette colère qui lui donne cette force et elle s'en sert contre le vampire en le frappant à son tour, réussissant même à blesser son adversaire.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais? C'est impossible, tu n'es qu'une fille!

-Alors tu vas voir ce que les filles savent faire! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied pour le repousser un peu plus loin.

Eli aperçoit malheureusement trop tard le vampire derrière elle et celui-ci l'attrape et lui tient les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu vas maintenant voir ce que les vampires savent faire! Dit celui qu'elle venait de frapper en s'approchant d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme et la jeune femme venue la sauver sont malheureusement occupés avec leur propre assaillant et ne peuvent venir l'aider. Ils aperçoivent néanmoins le danger et tentent d'en finir au plus vite avec les trois vampires encore en vie qui sont après eux.

-SPIKE! Cri Buffy en frappant à la tête un des vampires, pour ensuite le tuer avec un pieu. OCCUPE-TOI D'ELLE!

Spike reste néanmoins immobile et observe une chose derrière Buffy.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? ELLE VA MOURIR! Continue-t-elle en réussissant finalement à se débarrasser des deux vampires restant.

Elle se retourne et ce qu'elle voit la laisse sans voix. Eli vient de se libérer du vampire qui l'a tenait par derrière à l'aide d'une culbute et donne un violent coup de pied au second, un bruit sec retentit, synonyme d'une jambe cassée. Sur sa lancée, elle attrape le pieu par terre et lui plante en plein cœur, le vampire se réduit immédiatement en cendre. Elle se retourne ensuite vers son second assaillant et continue le combat. Elle n'a pas remarqué que le silence c'est fait autour d'elle et que Spike et Buffy l'observe, complètement ébahis.

Elizabeth est, elle-même, surprise de sa propre force. Elle avait toujours su se défendre, ayant prit certains cours de karaté plus jeune, mais c'état il y a bien longtemps. De plus, cette force extraordinaire était nouvelle. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait preuve d'une elle dextérité et d'une telle habileté pour le combat. C'est comme si cette force surhumaine sommeillait en elle depuis toujours, mais qu'elle ne c'était jamais déclarée. Tous les gestes à faire, les coups à donner, surgissaient dans sa tête comme par magie. Elle réussit finalement, mais non sans difficulté, à tuer le second vampire. Puis, elle remarque soudainement le silence autour d'elle. Le combat serait ainsi terminé? Elle se retourne, un peu essoufflée par le combat, et remarque enfin l'homme au cheveux blonds et la jeune femme qui l'observent la bouche ouverte, complètement ébahis. Soudainement très gênée, elle baisse les yeux et rougie. Les deux s'approchent lentement d'elle et semblent retrouver leur voix.

-Waw! Vraiment très impressionnant! Dit l'homme au cheveux décolorés en souriant.

De proche, Eli remarque qu'une légère cicatrice lui barre l'arcade sourcilière, ce qui lui donne un air dangereux et pourtant très séduisant. Il a le teint très pâle, ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleus d'azur. Il est assez grand et son corps musclé par l'entraînement se voit facilement au travers de ses vêtements. Il porte un long manteau de cuir, sous lequel l'on voit une chemise rouge et un chandail noir, le tout complété par un pantalon noir moulant et des bottes d'armée. Ce qui lui donne un air particulier et mystérieux.

Spike ne manque pas de noter la tenue de la jeune fille qui vient de se battre comme une vraie tueuse. Sa mince chemise laisse amplement voir ses formes parfaitement dessinées et son jean troué lui laisse croire à un côté légèrement rebelle, complété par des converses. Ce qui fait sourire Spike. Elle est mince et grande, tout en ayant des formes, avec de long cheveux en bataille d'un bruns foncés, ce qui met en valeur ses lèvres vermeilles pulpeuse et ses yeux bleus pailleté d'argent. Elle est très séduisante, tout en restant discrète, ce que Spike ne manque pas de noter.

La jeune femme qui accompagne le blondinet est son opposé. Elle est vêtue complètement de noir, collet roulé et pantalon de cuir, et ses cheveux châtains blonds son attachés en un chignon très serré. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que l'homme qui l'accompagne, mais pourtant une grande force émane d'elle. Elle semble aussi très gentille, tout en restant renfermée. Elle observe avec stupéfaction Eli pendant quelques secondes et fini par lui adresser la parole.

-Ça va? Lui demande-t-elle en notant la morsure que la jeune fille aborde à son cou.

-Oh, ce n'est rien! La morsure n'est pas très profonde. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps! Merci. Dit-elle en touchant son cou et en regardant le sang sur sa main, blêmissant légèrement. Oh, du sang!

Ses jambes fléchissent et elle perd connaissance, à cause de sa fatigue et de sa blessure. Spike l'attrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il prend Eli dans ses bras et ils quittent le cimetière.

-Tu as vu sa façon de se battre? Déclare Buffy après avoir quitté le cimetière, s'engageant sur sa rue. Elle est aussi forte que moi et avec de l'entraînement... Crois-tu qu'elle soit une tueuse? Ça aurait du sens, je suis morte il y a quelques mois et j'imagine qu'une nouvelle c'est activée!

-Oui, ça aurait du sens! C'est vraiment surprenant sa façon de se battre! Dit avec admiration Spike en regardant distraitement le beau visage de la belle endormit dan ses bras.

-On en parlera à Giles en rentrant!

Buffy habite dans un quartier résidentiel assez riche. Toutes les maisons se ressemblent et semblent impeccables. Très loin de l'endroit où habite Eli. Un minable appartement situé dans un bloc sans lumière et légèrement délabré. Elle n'a pas les moyens de se payer mieux et n'habite plus chez ses parents adoptifs depuis longtemps et ceux-ci ne lui manquent pas du tout. Dès que Buffy pénètre dans la maison, suivit de Spike avec Eli dans ses bras, un groupe de gens se précipite sur eux. Ils ont tous l'air inquiet et harcèle Buffy de questions.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demande une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout, tu ne devrais pas être au lit Dawn? Demande Buffy.

La dénommé Dawn élude la question et la suit jusque dans le salon. Spike pose délicatement Eli, comme si elle allait se casser comme du verre, sur le divan. La jeune fille est blême et émerge lentement de son coma.

-Va chercher la trousse de premier soin! Demande une jeune fille rousse à Dawn.

Celle-ci s'exécute et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec la petite boîte blanche ornée d'une croix rouge. Eli s'est assise sur le divan et Spike se trouve à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet. Buffy s'assoit sur la petite table basse en bois en face d'eux et fouille dans la trousse à la recherche de pansements. Willow et Tara se tienne debout un peu plus loin, en pyjamas, avec l'air de ceux qui viennent de se réveiller. Giles vient d'entrer dans le salon, accompagné d'Alex et Anya, tandis que Dawn reste en retrait derrière sa sœur.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demande Alex.

-Spike et moi on patrouillait et on a entendu des hurlements... commence Buffy en mouillant un mouchoir avec de l'alcool à friction et en l'appliquant sur la blessure d'Eli, celle-ci grimace légèrement. Nous sommes allés voir et on est tombés sur un groupe de vampires, ils étaient environ huit, et ils s'apprêtaient à la tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom? Désolé, avec toute la bataille...

-Eli, répond la jeune fille en tentant de se relever, mais Spike la repousse sur le divan.

-Eli. Moi, c'est Buffy, lui c'est Spike, Dawn, va te mette au lit, t'as école demain, Giles, puis Alex, Anya, Tara et finalement Willow.

-Ça fait beaucoup de noms à apprendre! Dit en souriant Eli. Les vampires existent vraiment?

Buffy sort ensuite des pansements et les applique sur la blessure de celle-ci.

-Oui. Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas... Continue Buffy en regardant Eli. Tu te battais avec une force surhumaine contre ses deux vampires! Je crois que tu es une nouvelle tueuse!

-Une quoi? Demande Eli en se figeant, surprise.

-C'est impossible! Dit celui qui s'appelle Alex.

-Il aurait fallu... commence Willow, puis elle écarquille les yeux.

-Et c'est le cas, tu es morte il y a quelque mois et j'imagine qu'une nouvelle tueuse c'est déclaré, seulement presque tous les observateurs sont morts et j'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas encore été formée! Termine Giles avec son air de savant.

-Hein? Dit très éloquemment Eli, ce qui fait rire Spike.

Plusieurs heures plus tard d'explication et après que Buffy ai demandé à sa sœur, Eli l'apprit plus tard, d'aller se coucher, se qu'elle fit à contre cœur, Eli apprit finalement l'existence des tueuses de vampire, des démons, de la bouche de l'enfer et ainsi de suite.

-C'est du délire! Vous croyez que, moi, je suis une tueuse! Dit avec consternation Eli vers les 1h du matin.

-C'est la seule explication! Dit avec acharnement Giles, maintenant assit dans un fauteuil.

Eli est encore assit sur le divan, Spike est à côté d'elle, Buffy à la même place, Dawn couchée depuis longtemps, Alex et Anya sont partit vers minuit et Willow et Tara dorment par terre depuis quelque temps déjà.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou! Conclue Eli.

-Un peu de respect jeune fille! S'indigne Giles.

-Ou sinon quoi? Vous me donnerez la fesser, ça vous ferait plaisir! Répond avec un air séducteur Eli.

Spike se moque royalement de la gueule que fait Giles et Eli sourcille légèrement.

-C'est ce que je me disais! Im-pui-ssant! Articule-t-elle avec provocation.

-Quoi? Sale enfant... crie presque Giles en se levant.

-Giles, calmez-vous! Tout le monde dort. Je crois que nous sommes tous très fatigué et que nous devrions continuer cette conversation demain... le coupe Buffy, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est déjà demain! La coupe Eli.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! Ce soir alors! Spike, va reconduire Eli, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer une nouvelle fois et, de plus, le soleil va bientôt se lever et se serait si dommage que tu meurs brûlé! Dit-elle ironiquement! On se voit ce soir, disons vers 19h!

-Excellent! Dit Eli en se levant, suivit de Spike. À tout à l'heure le grand-père!

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Giles et celui-ci grogne d'indignation, tandis que Spike et Buffy se mettent à rire. Se demandant lequel des deux est le plus enfant.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Faith! Conclue Giles lorsqu'ils sortent.

Il se lève finalement et dit bonne nuit à Buffy, puis va se coucher. Celle-ci reste quelques minutes assise à sourire, heureuse à l'idée de former une nouvelle tueuse. Elle réveille ensuite Tara et Willow et leur dit d'aller dormir dans leur chambre, puis elle va, elle-même, se coucher.

Spike et Eli marche côte à côte, légèrement mal alaise. Ils ne sont pas adressés la parole depuis qu'il ont quitté la maison.

-Tu habites encore loin? Demande finalement Spike, après 10 minutes de marche.

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu peux rentrer! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne! Répond avec une once de colère Eli.

-Non, c'est pas ça! C'est juste que je me demandais dans quel coin tu habitais, c'est tout! C'était juste pour meubler la conversation! Dit-il rapidement.

-Oh, désolé! Je me suis un peu emportée! Dit-elle gênée, les joues rougissantes. J'habite dans le centre-ville! C'est pas très loin du cimetière!

-Ok, parfait! Dit-il en souriant, heureux d'apprendre qu'elle habitait prêt de chez lui.

-C'est ici! dit finalement Eli devant une bloc d'appartement plutôt délabré, mais Spike ne passe aucun commentaire. Il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur et descend les marches qui mène jusqu'à son logement. Celle-ci semble habiter dans le sous-sol. Elle s'arrête finalement devant une porte, après avoir longé un long couloir obscur, les lumières sautent sans cesse et l'éclairage est plutôt incertain. Elle ouvre la porte et Spike s'apprête à lui dire au revoir.

-Vous voulez pas boire un verre? Dit-elle en se retournant, soudainement très mal alaise. Je crois bien avoir une bouteille de Jack Daniel's qui traîne quelque part!

-Ça me plairait bien, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille! Répond-t-il légèrement surprit de sa question.

-Une autre fois alors!

-Avec plaisir ma belle! Dit le vampire d'un air séducteur, ce qui fait franchement rire la jeune femme.

Ils se quittent finalement et Eli part se coucher, complètement lessivée par sa journée elle s'écroule sur son lit tout habillée et ne se réveille que plus tard aux alentours de midi.

-Merde! Cri-t-elle en se donnant une poussée pour tomber en bas du lit, seul moyen pour la faire se lever le matin. J'ai raté mon premier cour!

Elle se met alors à courir partout dans son petit loft sans fenêtres, à la recherche de vêtements propres. Son prochain cour étant à 13h.

-Chiotte! Je savais que j'aurais dû faire ma lessive cette semaine!

Elle saute alors dans la douche et se lave les cheveux et les dents, les deux en même temps. Elle branche ensuite son séchoir à cheveux. Lorsqu'ils sont secs, elle tente, non sans peine, de dompter ses cheveux maintenant plein de statique qui partent dans touts les sens. Après avoir mit de la mousse et du spray, puis s'être habillé des seuls vêtements propres qu'il reste, elle se résolue finalement à ce qu'elle ai l'air d'une alien et attrape un croissant avant de sortir.

La journée se passa sans trop d'anicroche. Elle avait deux cours en après-midi, dont aucun avec M. Wickham. Donc, tout se passa bien. Après ses cours à l'université, elle alla manger au restaurant avec un futur ex petit potentiel. Chacun des garçons avec qui elle était sortit n'était jamais resté bien longtemps. Ceux-ci l'a trouvant bizarre, contrôlante, emmerdeuse et froide. De son côté, elle les trouvait tous ennuyant, sans goût et doté de l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge. Le prochain au palmarès s'appelait Danny, ces amis l'appelait Danny boy, +10 pour lui, et il était d'un ennuie mortel, toutes les chances étaient de son côté.

Elle finirait probablement par sortir avec lui, ou tout du moins, coucher avec lui. Il était beau, stupide, mais drôle et sans une once de méchanceté, sans danger et sans avenir avec elle. L'idéal lorsqu'on ne veut pas s'engager et Eli n'avait aucune envie de s'engager. Elle n'avait jamais connue l'amour et n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps, en fait, elle n'y avait jamais crue. Hier, au soir, ou plutôt, ce matin, elle avait invité Spike à boire un verre par simple spontanéité. Question d'habitude. Celui-ci était très séduisant, gentil, mais ténébreux, intelligent, ça se lisait dans ses yeux, malgré ses blagues parfois douteuses. Il était cependant dangereux pour sa survie, elle aurait bien voulue coucher avec lui, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle en souffrirait. Et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, elle avait toujours fermé son cœur à tout le monde, de peu de souffrir.

Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés à sa naissance et elle avait été déplacé de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil depuis ces 14 ans, ce qui l'avait fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Depuis, elle se protégeait comme elle le pouvait et se refusait à souffrir une seconde fois. Elle se décida finalement à suivre Danny boy jusque dans sa chambre, aux résidences, elle n'amenait jamais personne chez elle. Son loft c'était son chez soi et sa propriété privée, personne n'y pénétrait, sauf elle ou Spike, après tout elle l'avait invité. Elle chassa bien vite cette pensé et ce concentra sur Danny boy couché sur elle et qui tentait de défaire son soutient gorge. Eli en soupira presque d'exaspération, vraiment, il ne savait pas y faire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il était un bon coup.

_Alors? Des commentaires, des insultes? lol_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé?_

_de Marion_


	2. Une odeur sucrée

Spike arriva chez Buffy vers 19h et fut surprit de voir qu'Eli n'était pas encore là. Seul Giles et la tueuse était présent, les autres étant sortit pour leur laisser la maison. Giles pestait sans cesse contre ceux qui n'ont pas d'heure, tandis que Spike ricanait intérieurement et que Buffy s'inquiétait.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a rien! Dit la tueuse, légèrement inquiète.

-Je suis sur que tout va b... justement là voilà qui vient! Dit Spike en se dirigeant vers la porte, il avait sentit Eli de loin.

Elle avait un parfum naturel tout à fait enivrant, un parfum de soleil légèrement citronné, synonyme d'une personnalité très développé avec un côté plus sucré, un côté qu'elle devait cachée aux autres.

-Il était temps! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Dans mon temps, les potentielles avaient plus de respect pour... et bla, bla, bla.

Spike stoppa net de l'écouter, il vouait une haine profonde pour ce vieux fou qui avait tenté à une multitude de reprise de le tuer. Le vampire savait parfaitement ce qu'Eli était occupé à faire. Il le sentait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, avant même qu'elle ne presse la sonnette, il en eu la preuve. Elle en était imprégnée, une odeur musqué d'homme l'entourait et une faible odeur aussi de... sécrétion. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, elle venait de batifoler avec un crétin d'universitaire, ce qui enragea Spike. Celui-ci ressenti néanmoins une légère joie en voyant l'air maussade qu'elle abordait, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être beaucoup amusée.

-Tu as passé un bon moment j'espère? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant que Buffy ne vienne l'accueillir.

Eli sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle se reprit néanmoins presque instantanément. Il était impossible qu'il sache, ce devait être une simple blague! Elle savait qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait une supposée puce électronique implanté par des pseudos militaires aliénés qui l'empêchait de mordre des humains, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensés? Ça ne faisait tout de même pas partit des pouvoirs d'un vampire? Se dit-elle avec angoisse. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir longuement car le vieux schnock et Buffy venaient d'apparaître devant elle. Spike referma la porte derrière Eli et la poussa vers le salon sans plus de ménagement.

-Salut Eli! Je suis heureuse de te voir, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas! Dit avec sincérité Buffy, ce qui mit immédiatement à l'aise Eli.

-Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde! Alors, c'est quoi le programme? Dit-elle en trépignant d'impatience, telle une gosse de 10 ans.

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé... commença Buffy en souriant, au septième ciel.

-On va tout d'abord te tester pour voir si tu es vraiment une tueuse! La coupa Giles avec un air sadique sur le visage.

-Et c'est vous qui vous en chargez, peut-être? Ça risque d'être amusant, j'ai hâte de voir ça! Votre arthrite ne vous fait pas trop souffrir? Répondit du tac au tac Eli, retrouvant rapidement son ton humoristique qu'elle avait perdue face à Spike.

-Pas du tout! Je crois que nous avons perdu assez de temps! Dit Giles de mauvaise humeur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Quel rabat-joie! Dit Eli en le suivant, suivit de prêt par Spike et Buffy.

Giles la mena dans un cimetière. Sombre, vide, foutant la chair de poule, la joie quoi!

-Et je suis supposée faire quoi? Dit Eli en s'asseyant sur une pierre tombale.

-Attendre qu'un vampire arrive! Dit Buffy en s'asseyant sur une tombe face à Eli, Spike restant à l'écart et Giles dévisageant Eli avec un sourire cruel.

-Et s'il n'y en a aucun... commença Eli.

-Derrière toi! Lui dit en souriant Spike.

Eli se jeta à terre juste à temps. Un vampire venait de surgir des bois et se jeta sur la tombe où elle se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant. Les trois spectateurs reculèrent légèrement et Eli n'aurait pas été surprise de voir Giles sortir du pop-corn, celui-ci semblait se réjouir à l'avance.

-Vous n'auriez pas un pieu par hasard? Dit-elle en évitant un coup du vampire.

Celui-ci se reprit rapidement et lui envoya un coup de poing qui la fit saigner du nez.

-Toi, tu vas le regretter! Dit-elle en se jetant comme une hystérique sur le vampire, lui assenant plusieurs coups de poing et un coup de pied qui le fit tomber par terre. En moins de deux, elle avait attrapé un pieu, que Spike lui avait aimablement jeté, et l'enfonça dans le cœur du vampire. Celui-ci se désintégra rapidement et tomba en poussière.

-Quel con! Dit-elle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez et en y collant un mouchoir, son nez arrêta presque immédiatement de saigner. Alors grand-père? Tueuse ou pas?

Buffy et Spike se tournèrent vers Giles et le regardèrent avec anxiété.

-Pour mon grand malheur... commença-t-il le teint soudainement livide. Tu es une tueuse.

-Youpi! Crièrent Buffy et Spike comme deux idiots et ils se jetèrent sur Eli en la serrant dans leurs bras.

-Moi, une tueuse de vampire? Waw! Dit très éloquemment la tueuse en herbe.

Buffy, au septième ciel, passa le reste de la soirée à entraîner Eli. Lui apprenant le plus de technique de combat possible. Eli testait ensuite ses nouveaux acquis sur le seul vampire disponible, Spike, qui regrettait soudainement d'être né et d'avoir une puce électronique. Il pouvait néanmoins se défendre, à la condition que son but ne soit pas de blesser la jeune tueuse et uniquement de se défendre contre ses attaques. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser la jeune fille et sa puce le laissa ainsi tranquille. Après bien des commentaires sarcastiques de Giles, des insultes d'Eli, des soupirs d'exaspération de Buffy et des bleus de Spike, la soirée se termina enfin et Eli rentra chez elle vers 1h du matin. Comme toujours, Buffy chargea Spike d'escorter la jeune fille chez elle.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Merci, mais non merci! S'indigna Eli en rechignant.

-Pas de discussion! Lorsque tu auras finit ton entraînement et qu'il n'y aura aucun risque que tu sois blessé, on en reparlera! La coupa Buffy, se retrouvant à jouer la mère comme avec Dawn.

-Parce que ça serait vraiment dommage qu'elle se blesse... marmonna dans sa barbe Giles, mais Spike l'entendit très bien et lui lança un regard noir.

-Allé, vient poussin! Dit-il en entraînant de force la jeune fille.

-Poussin? Hoqueta-t-elle.

Il la traîna de force jusque devant la porte de son appartement, où Eli lui referma la porte au nez rageusement. Le vampire ricana et sorti de l'immeuble pour rejoindre sa chère crypte. Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière.

Vendredi matin de la semaine suivante, Eli se réveilla, environ une demi-heure avant son premier cour, qui heureusement ne commençait qu'à 10h. Courbaturée et de très mauvaise humeur, elle c'était entraînée pendant deux semaines consécutives et était épuisée. Elle tenta de faire l'impossible en se douchant, se lavant les dents, se brossant les cheveux et s'habillant, le tout en moins de 15 minutes. Elle attrapa une clémentine et son thermos à café, puis couru à l'extérieur pour se rendre en cours. Ce n'est que rendu à l'université, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qu'elle était le cours en question. Elle regarda son horaire dans son agenda en redoutant le pire, et le pire arriva, elle avait cours avec M. Whickham. Non, l'horreur! Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la classe, le cours avait déjà commencé. En se faisant le plus discrète possible, elle se faufila au fond de la classe, d'environ 200 élèves, et entreprit de prendre en note ce qui lui semblait important. Mais son esprit ne cessait de dériver vers la soirée de la veille. Elle c'était battue contre Spike pour l'entraînement et l'expérience avait été très excitante. Elle se mit inconsciemment à imaginer Spike se battant avec elle, en sueur, sans chandail et son corps se pressant contre le sien, son souffle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et ses mains froides sur sa taille...

-Miss Cohen? Je vous ai demandé qu'elle était selon vous le plus grand désir de Robert dans le roman Robert le diable que vous aviez à lire et ce qu'il en résulte dans l'histoire.

Eli se réveilla soudainement, M. Wickham la regardait très intensément, ainsi que toute la classe. Elle en devint rouge de confusion. Même lorsqu'il répéta la question, elle ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait même pas lu le roman. Trop occupée par les entraînements depuis le début de la semaine. Heureusement pour elle, Michael, un de ses amis et accessoirement son fuck friend répondit à la question pour elle et l'attention du prof et de la classe fut détournée vers lui.

-Robert désirait plus que tout la rédemption et partit la chercher en se forçant à l'ermitage sur l'ordre de Dieu.

-C'est exact M. Anderson! Miss Cohen, je vous prierais de bien avoir lu le livre pour le prochain cours!

-Oui, Monsieur. Dit Eli, rouge pivoine, complètement embarrassée.

Le professeur reprit son cours et recommença accessoirement à imaginer ses élèves féminines nues. Michael à deux rang devant Eli se retourna vers celle-ci et lui envoya un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur, elle ne pu se retenir de sourire devant celui-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cellulaire d'Eli, qu'elle avait mise dans la poche de son pantalon se mit à vibrer, mais personne ne le remarqua, trop concentré sur le cours.

_Tu m'en dois une! M._

Eli répondit à son ami qui faisait semblant d'écouter le cours, alors qu'il était concentré sur son cellulaire.

_**Ce soir, 19h au nouveau restaurant italien sur la principale. E.**_

_Pourquoi pas chez moi, même heure, apporte l'alcool, je m'occupe du repas! M._

_**Essaierais-tu me mettre dans ton lit? E.**_

_Ça fonctionne? M._

_**Peut-être. E.**_

Sur ce, Eli referma son cellulaire avec un sourire. Après tout, une soirée de congé, loin des entraînements, loin de Spike, plus particulièrement, lui ferait le plus grand bien.

En sortant du cours, Eli avait appelé Buffy pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir s'entraîner ce soir et qu'elle passerait la soirée à faire des devoirs. Buffy lui avoua qu'elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop poussée pour ses deux premières semaines d'entraînement et qu'elle lui donnait sa fin de semaine de congé. Elles se reverraient le lundi soir. Eli la remercia en lui souhaitant bonne chasse et raccrocha. Elle se rendit ensuite à son autre cours de l'après-midi, son cours préféré, sur le cinéma. Elle retourna ensuite rapidement chez elle pour se préparer. Elle se fit tout d'abord à manger, puis elle étala le contenu de sa garde-robe sur son lit, avant de se choisir la tenue idéale.

Elle essaya diverses robes, imaginant ce que Spike en penserait, elle s'en frappa presque. Elle opta pour une robe très courte et moulante avec un profond décolleté rouge bourgogne. Même si on était en automne et qu'il faisait froid dehors, elle ne mit que des chaussures à talon aiguille. Elle prit quelques minutes dans son studio pour s'habituer à ceux-ci, elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour marcher avec ce genre de talon. Elle enfila une petite veste noir transparente. Puis elle se maquilla, rien de trop vulgaire, juste ce qu'il faut de mascara et de rouge à lèvres, elle n'était pas du genre à s'appliquer 10 couches de fond de teint. De plus, elle avait toujours eu un teint d'albinos et rien ne pouvait le changer et aucun fond de teint assortit à sa peau n'existait.

Elle sortit finalement de son appartement en emportant sa sacoche contenant une bouteille de Jack Daniel's à peine entamée. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui la suivi jusque sur le campus de l'université, ni l'éclat des cheveux blond de celui-ci.

Spike avait été très surprit d'apprendre que Buffy avait donné congé d'entraînement à Eli jusqu'à lundi soir. Mais il avait surtout été déçu, il attendait avec impatience son prochain tête-à-tête avec celle-ci. Elle était si mystérieuse et Spike se réjouissait à l'avance de se qu'il pourrait découvrir chez elle. Il avait aussi espéré peut-être voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais invité à boire un verre chez elle et semblait étrangement en colère contre lui. Qu'avait-il fait? Était-ce parce qu'il était un vampire? Son statut ne semblait pourtant pas lui faire peur? Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui? Il s'inquiétait maintenant des réactions d'une mortelle, d'une tueuse par dessus le marché. Voilà qui semblait redondant.

Il décida d'aller la voir, même si elle avait dit à Buffy qu'elle était très occupée et qu'elle passerait sûrement la soirée à faire des devoirs. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son esprit se gelait et soudainement il se sentait comme le premier des idiots. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose y ressemblant? Il l'ignorait, mais il préférait se faire envoyer chier que de continuer à trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de la voir. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il vit une jeune femme sortir du bâtiment, vêtue d'une petite robe rouge vin et d'une veste noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés flottait sur ses épaules et une forte odeur citronné émanait d'elle. C'était Eli. Et elle ne semblait pas prête à passer sa soirée à étudier.

Spike se cacha dans l'ombre et se mit à la suivre à bonne distance. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait jamais entendu avec ses talons hauts raisonnant sur le trottoir à chaque pas. Elle marchait lentement, comme si elle avait peur de s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir. Elle tourna soudainement à droite à un coin de rue, se dirigeant vers le cimetière. Spike en fut choqué, elle avait envie de mourir ou quoi? Elle ne s'engagea pas néanmoins dans celui-ci et resta sur le trottoir à bonne distance. Spike aperçu enfin l'université, où elle semblait se diriger. Qu'allait-elle y faire?

Eli s'engagea sur le trottoir et ralentit le pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'écrouler sur le sol et de déchirer sa robe. Elle se dirigea inconsciemment vers le cimetière. Elle avait apprit de Spike que celui-ci y squattait une crypte et se demanda de quoi avait l'air celle-ci. Elle reprit conscience un peu avant de s'engager dans l'entre macabre des pierres tombales, son nouveau lieu de travail, et le contourna habilement en restant sur le trottoir. Même son subconscient (son Sujet, comme dirait son prof de psycho) la poussait vers Spike. Elle espérait vraiment qu'une soirée avec Michael lui ferait oublier le vampire, mais elle ne fondait pas trop d'espoir dessus. Au mieux, ils feraient l'amour toute le nuit et peut-être réussirait-elle à avoir un orgasme sans imaginer le blondinet sur elle.

Elle reprit brutalement conscience lorsqu'elle entra brutalement en contact avec un autre corps et alla se fracasser sur le sol. Inspectant rapidement sa robe, guettant la déchirure, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la personne qu'elle avait fracassé n'était nul autre que son professeur de littérature. Elle se figea, horrifiée, restant assise sur les fesses. Le quinquagénaire en profita pour l'attraper par la taille et la relever, ses mains dérivèrent un instant sur ses fesses et Eli réprima avec difficulté un violent frisson de dégoût.

-Miss Cohen! Vos n'auriez pas dû vous donner la peine de venir me voir, l'incident de se matin est tout oublié! Lui susurra-t-il en se pourléchant les babines.

-En fait, j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami! Je dois y aller! Dit-elle en tentant de se faufiler à côté du professeur et de la porte des résidences mixes. Elle réalisa alors que le professeur sortait justement de celle-ci, il venait sûrement de rendre visites à une de ses élèves. Beurk!

-Un ami? Je vois, je vois. M. Anderson, j'imagine? continua le professeur sur un ton machiavélique.

Eli écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Je suis en retard! Désolé professeur.

-Ce n'est que partie remise! Lâcha M. Wickham, légèrement aguicheur.

Il ne se poussa pas pour autant de l'entrebâillement de la porte et Eli dû se contorsionner pour éviter l'homme. Celui-ci en profita pour se coller un peu plus à elle, ses mains allant jusqu'à effleurer les seins de la jeune fille en faisant semblant de lui tenir la porte. Eli se précipita dans les escaliers, complètement humilier. Sa colère irradiait autour d'elle et les lumières se mirent à clignoter, mais la jeune fille ne remarqua rien. Trop préoccupée à essayer de se calmer et de se convaincre qu'elle allait passer une très belle soirée. Elle cogna à la porte de son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il arborait un jean noir moulant avec une chemise verte, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Elle se colla immédiatement à lui, l'embrassant violemment. Elle le poussa plus avant dans la pièce et referma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied.

Spike avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le vieil homme pervers qui se collait à Eli et lui arracher la gorge. La jeune fille semblait tout autant horrifiée que lui et se faufila entre la porte ouverte et le professeur, qui en profita pour effleurer la poitrine de celle-ci. Spike en grogna de rage. Il sentit Eli devenir aigre en présence du professeur. Il entendit ensuite son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle courrait pour atteindre le dernier étage des résidences. Il entendit ensuite un coup sur une porte, puis celle-ci qui s'ouvre et un son très distinct qui le figea sur place. Il se cacha derrière les arbres entourant les résidences et tenta d'ignorer les bruits suggestif venant de la chambre où se trouvait Eli. Mais pourquoi restait-il? Il devait vraiment aimer souffrir, comme disait Buffy.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, les gémissement d'Eli augmentèrent ainsi que les râles de son partenaires. Elle poussa soudainement un gémissement plus long que les autres et une image électrisante vint à l'esprit dérangé de Spike. Eli nue sur lui, son corps s'arc-boutant dans un ultime orgasme, les frissons qui la secoue alors qu'elle l'embrasse, encore pantoise de leur débauche et qu'elle murmure...

-Spike...

Ça, il ne l'avait pas imaginer! Elle venait bien de murmurer son nom. Spike tendit l'oreille, mais elle ne répéta pas son nom et son partenaire ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Mais ça n'avait rien de surprenant, seule une oreille fine de vampire pouvait l'avoir entendu. Prenait-il ses désirs pour la réalité ou avait-elle vraiment murmuré son nom? Spike se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il vérifie la semaine prochaine et s'en retourna vers le cimetière, de peur d'entendre les deux amants recommencer leurs ébats une nouvelle fois.

Eli referma la porte derrière elle après avoir vérifié que Michael dormait bien. Elle était horrifiée par son comportement. Heureusement que son ami n'avait rien entendu. Elle s'était tout d'abord jeté sur lui comme une vraie enragée, lui arrachant ses vêtements et le poussant sur le lit avec rapidité. Presque un viol, néanmoins avec son consentement. C'était un gars après tout. Elle se sentait sale. Il fallait qu'elle change d'attitude avec les hommes qui l'entourait. Elle se servait d'eux comme des objets, satisfaisant ses besoins et les jetant comme de vieilles chaussettes. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se jeter sur eux et de changer de gars à chaque semaine. Elle se mentait à elle-même, juste cette semaine elle avait couché avec deux garçons différents. Elle se comportait en vraie traînée et ne se sentait pas mieux que si elle en avait été une. C'était son estime d'elle-même qu'elle risquait de perdre avec le temps et ça lui faisait peur, car elle n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup.

Et puis ensuite, le bouquet final. Elle s'était mise à imaginer un certain vampire blond au lieu de Michael et la blondeur des cheveux de celui-ci n'aidait pas. Finalement, elle avait dit le prénom du vampire lors de son orgasme. Une vraie honte. Heureusement, Michael n'avait rien entendu, trop préoccupé par son propre orgasme. Elle avait ensuite eu peur qu'il veuille recommencer une seconde fois. Elle aurait bien été capable d'imaginer le vampire à nouveau. Ils avaient mangés et bu, elle l'avait saoulé. Et son ami c'était endormi, épuisé et ivre. Elle en avait alors profité pour fuir son appartement. Son soutien-gorge dans sa sacoche. Elle avait abandonné sa bouteille de whisky sur la commode de son ami, celle-ci était au ¾ vide. Et finalement, ne se sentant pas prête à enfiler de nouveau ses chaussures inconfortables, elle les tenait d'une main alors qu'elle marchait avec délectation sur le gazon du campus.

Elle se dirigea encore une fois vers le cimetière, une bagarre lui ferait du bien. Elle espérait bien tomber sur un vampire. Mais lequel, telle était la question? Le cimetière semblait étrangement calme et Eli en fut frustrée. Elle zigzagua entre les pierres tombales. Elle avait froid au pied, mais ne rebroussa pas le chemin pour autant. Elle observait le nom des cryptes qui l'entouraient. _Davidson, Jacob's, Turner..._

-Bonjour, jeune fille! Dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un bond. Un énorme vampire se trouvait devant elle, l'air vraiment pas content. Ce n'était pas exactement le vampire qu'elle avait imaginé, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle déposa sa sacoche et se jeta sur le vampire.

Spike était assit dans un fauteuil de sa crypte. Une bouteille de whisky à la main, il se lamentait sur son triste sort. À nouveau obsédé par une tueuse, non pire encore, amoureux , oui, amoureux d'une tueuse! Il devait trouver une solution. Il ignorait si c'était véritablement de l'amour, après tout, humain il n'avait jamais véritablement aimé. Avec Drusilla, ça avait été très différent, aucune question à se poser, ils étaient surtout amoureux du sang et du massacre. Ensuite Buffy, il avait cru pendant quelques temps que l'obsession qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'amour, mais à aucun moment il ne c'était senti comme il se sentait avec Eli. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à celle-ci, il aurait voulu vivre avec elle une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec aucune autre. Une histoire d'amour... typiquement humaine. Mais par dessus tout, il voulait son bonheur. Même si celui-ci se trouvait dans les bras de ce Michael, ce dont il doutait sérieusement.

Et si elle n'avait jamais dit son nom, s'il avait tout imaginé, alors il aurait aimé pouvoir être son ami, juste pour rester avec elle. Pour la regarder, pour la humer. Spike se donna une violente claque mentale et avala une bonne rasade de whisky. Mais l'image de la jeune fille continua de le hanter. Il alla même jusqu'à entendre sa voix. Oui, il l'entendait hurler au loin. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il devait être plus saoul qu'il ne le croyait. Il entendit à nouveau crier et son cerveau embrumer par l'alcool réalisa soudain que c'était réel. Il se leva d'un bon et abandonna sa bouteille sur le fauteuil. Il n'eu pas à courir longtemps avant de trouver Eli. La scène lui rappela vaguement la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait inconsciente sur le sol alors qu'un vampire s'apprêtait à la mordre. Il attrapa le pieu qu'il gardait toujours dans son manteau pour ce genre d'occasion et le planta violemment dans le cœur du vampire. Celui-ci se désagrégea en un tas de cendre. Il se précipita sur la jeune fille et tenta de la réveiller.

-Eli? L'appela-t-il en la secouant légèrement par les épaules, il ne ressenti pas la chaleur habituelle qui émanait de son corps, elle était frigorifiée. Il attrapa la jeune fille et sa sacoche abandonnée ainsi que ses chaussures un peu plus loin et comme si elle ne pesait rien, il la porta jusque dans sa crypte. Il déposa la sacoche et les chaussures à côté du fauteuil et retira la bouteille de celui-ci avant de délicatement y déposer Eli. Une appétissante odeur de sang se répandit dans la crypte et il dû se faire violence pour reprendre conscience. Elle s'était blessé à la tête, ce n'était qu'une blessure mineure et du sang séché entourait la blessure presque refermée. Rien de bien inquiétant.

Il la détailla pour la première fois avec attention, remarquant la transparence outrageante de sa robe qui l'émoustillait. La poitrine de la jeune fille se soulevait à un rythme régulier, comme si elle dormait. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait un être humain avec autant d'attention, alors que celui-ci se trouvait à sa mercis. La robe rouge vin était parsemée de quelques grains d'herbe, ce qui fit sourire Spike. Elle était retroussé à mi-cuisse et le vampire apercevait les jambes parfaitement dessinée de la jeune fille, imaginant facilement le reste. Il s'empressa de baisser la robe et de la couvrir de plusieurs couverture. Il repoussa les cheveux de celle-ci de son visage, une odeur sucré se dégagea presque immédiatement de ceux-ci. Il découvrit pour la première fois le visage calme et endormit d'Eli. Celle-ci se mit à remuer et Spike s'empressa de retirer ses doigts de ses cheveux et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et s'étira délicatement tel un chat, Spike en fut tout remuer, mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Elle prit alors conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et tenta de se lever. Elle retomba immédiatement sur son siège, un mal de crâne fulgurant l'a traversant.

-Ça va? Lui demanda inquiet Spike.

Elle sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence du vampire et le fixa avec surprise.

-Que s'est-il passé? Je me battais avec un vampire et je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance et puis plus rien! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Calme-toi! Je t'ai entendu crier et lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, tu étais inconsciente et un vampire s'apprêtait à te mordre!

-Il est mort? Demanda Eli inquiète.

-Bien entendu!

-Merci. Murmura la jeune fille mal alaise. Tu ne cesse de me sauver!

-Quand tu veux! Ce fut un plaisir! Dit-il d'un air enjôleur, la jeune fille rougie et se concentra sur l'étrange décor qui l'entourait.

Elle réussit à se lever, alors que Spike restait à distance, au cas où elle tomberait à nouveau. Elle observa la crypte avec surprise. Celle-ci était peu décorée, contenant encore un tombeau. À l'autre extrémité de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin orné de tenture vert sombre. La jeune fille détourna rapidement les yeux, très mal alaise, s'imaginant avec facilité dans ce même lit avec le vampire qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

Celui-ci observait ses réactions avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait mal alaise dans une situation. Surtout pas avec lui. Elle semblait toujours si sûr d'elle-même et à aucun moment elle ne rougissait. Il décida de profiter de la situation et de s'amuser un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le cimetière à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, espérant qu'elle tomberait dans le panneau.

-Je rentrais de l'université!

-Tu étais allé voir un ami? Demanda-t-il.

Eli fut déstabilisée un instant par sa question, il semblait être au courant, mais c'était impossible.

-Eh... oui.

-Tu t'es bien amusé? Dit le vampire en s'approchant légèrement de la jeune fille qui s'était appuyée contre le tombeau, frissonnant de froid.

-Oui. Répondit-elle, légèrement inquiète par l'attitude du vampire.

Le vampire perçu le cœur de celle-ci battre un peu plus vite, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il approcha encore et elle pu sentir l'odeur si familière de whisky, la même qu'elle et de tabac. Elle frissonna, alors que le vampire posait de chaque côté d'elle sur le tombeau, tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, une étrange lueur brillant dans les siens, et il déposa une simple couverture sur les épaules d'Eli. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Le vampire ne s'éloigna pas d'Eli et sembla même se serrer un peu plus contre elle.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer Eli! Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Il la fixait toujours, mais son ton n'était plus le même, il semblait s'être adoucit.

-Je sais. Dit-elle simplement, peinée, car le vampire semblait vraiment inquiet.

Le vampire rapprocha son visage d'elle, se penchant vers son coup, il semblait humer son parfum. Pourtant, elle aurait juré ne pas en avoir mit. Spike ne se contrôlait plus. L'habituelle odeur de soleil citronné qu'arborait normalement Eli avait fait place à une douce odeur sucré de poire et de... clémentine, il aurait juré qu'elle en avait mangé il y a peu de temps. Il se pencha un peu plus vers celle-ci. Son parfum l'enivrait, il en devenait fou. Il la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux, elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part et il savait parfaitement quoi. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Ses ébats avec le jeune homme des résidences universitaires lui revinrent en tête et la colère monta en lui. Il se força au calme, il mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches, puis jusqu'à ces fesses et elle gémit. Le bruit réveilla les instincts de prédateur de Spike et il passa une jambe entre celles d'Eli. Il remonta avec lenteur sa robe, caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Eli parcours la distance entre leurs deux visages et l'embrasse. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et leur baisé devint violent. Elle entoura le cou de Spike de ses bras et caressa les cheveux de celui-ci, ses cheveux se retrouvant rapidement en bataille. Le vampire la souleva et elle se retrouva assise sur le tombeau, Spike niché entre ses jambes. Elle gémit à nouveau, alors que Spike l'étendait sur la surface froide et l'embrassait dans le cou, lui découvrant progressivement les épaules.

Le froid du marbre sembla remettre en marche le cerveau engourdit d'Eli. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Elle était en train de faire exactement la même chose avec Spike qu'avec tous les autres avec qui elle avait couchée. Elle ne voulait pas, elle aurait voulu que celui-ci soit différent. Elle aurait voulu que leur relation soit différente. Elle avait honte d'elle même et les baisés du vampire se transformèrent en brûlure. Elle le repoussa violemment. Le vampire se retrouva sur le sol. Il semblait lui aussi reprendre conscience. Qu'avait-il fait? Il regarda horrifiée Eli. Celle-ci porta la main à son cou et y vit du sang. Elle attrapa en vitesses ses affaires et sorti en courant de la crypte, oubliant sa veste sur le tombeau.

Alors? Écrivez-moi une petite review, oui, le bouton à gauche, c'est ça! Lol

_Merci_

_De Marion_


	3. Première mission

Spike ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et réalisa qu'il avait mordu la jeune fille. Le goût sucré de celle-ci imprégnait sa langue. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir le faire! Qu'est-ce qui se passait, sa puce ne fonctionnait-elle plus? Comment avait-il pu faire mal à la jeune fille? Toutes ces questions lui brouillait les idées, peut-être aussi à cause de l'énorme quantité de whisky qu'il avait avalé, mêlé au sang d'Eli. Celle-ci avait aussi bu du whisky. Il le goûtait à présent dans sa bouche. Sa puce ne devait plus fonctionner, voilà tout. Il aurait dû se sentir joyeux et se précipiter sur le premier humain trouvé pour le vider de son sang, mais il s'en sentait bien incapable. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de la retrouver et de s'excuser. Mais elle devait le haïr, se sentir dupé et trahit, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait sentit tout son désir, sa passion et toute la force qui émanait d'elle. Elle l'avait embrassé comme nul autre ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'était sentit comme il ne s'était jamais sentit, presque humain. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, puisqu'il l'avait mordu. Il ignorait comment ça s'était passé, mais soudainement, elle se trouvait couché sous lui et il lui embrassait le cou. La seconde d'après elle le repoussait avec violence, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et la marque de son crime ornant son cou. Puis elle s'était enfuit, s'en était finit. Spike se rassit sur son fauteuil et entreprit de vider sa bouteille, tout en ruminant ses sombres pensés.

Eli couru le plus vite qu'elle pu. Rendue dans son minable studio, elle tourna le verrou derrière elle, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose? Comment avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose? Elle alla rapidement sous la douche, jetant sa robe dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dégoûtait, elle n'aurait pas dû. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions tombaient à l'eau. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait envie de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. C'était un vampire! Elle avait désobéit à une des lois les plus importantes. Ne pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Mais elle se disait que Spike n'était pas si mauvais, il avait une puce, il ne pouvait rien contre elle.

Elle avait vraiment crû que cette lueur était le signe qu'elle recherchait. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. Comme tout les autres, il avait profité d'elle. Elle ne savait pas dire non. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude et frotta son corps jusqu'à ce que des plaques rouges apparaissent. Elle sortit ensuite de la douche pour aller s'enrouler dans ses draps comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle mesurait pour la première fois l'étendue de sa solitude. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés, ses parents adoptifs étaient morts, elle n'avait pas de vrais amis et personne sur qui vraiment compter. Elle était aussi vide en apparence qu'elle l'était de l'intérieur. Ça la rongeait, tout ce qui lui restait c'était sa mission. Devenir une tueuse. Tuer les démons et les vampires. C'était bien peu.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu partir en mission avec Eli lorsqu'elle sera là?

-Depuis quand vous souciez-vous d'elle Giles? Demanda Spike, soupçonneux.

-Il serait bon pour elle d'apprendre sur le terrain!

-Bonne idée! Conclue Buffy. Si elle vient! Elle est encore en retard!

Buffy était appuyée contre le comptoir de cuisine à côté de sa sœur Dawn. Spike, assit sur un tabouret, savourait tranquillement une bonne tasse de sang chaud. Giles était debout en compagnie de Willow et Tara. Alex et Anya était partit au cinéma.

-Il y a certaine rumeur à propos d'un groupe de démons vivant dans les égouts. Termina Giles.

-Je viens avec vous alors! Dit immédiatement Spike.

-Oui, il vaut mieux, plus on sera nombreux et mieux se sera! Coupa Buffy, avant que Giles ne s'objecte.

-Elle arrive! Dit Spike en déposant sa tasse.

Buffy se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit avant que la jeune fille ne frappe. Elle portait des vêtements de sport avec de vieux souliers de course.

-Bonsoir! Salua Eli en donnant l'accolade à Buffy, qui se mit à la serrer à l'en étouffer.

-Je crois que t'es en train de la tuer! L'avertit Spike en les rejoignant.

Buffy libéra finalement Eli de son étreinte, qui était devenue encore plus blanche que la normale, si c'est possible, en apercevant Spike. Elle l'ignora et s'adressa à Buffy.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?

-On va patrouiller dans les égouts!

-Génial! Blagua Eli, heureuse d'avoir mit de vieux vêtements.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent après avoir salué les autres.

-Ne te coucha pas tard! Dit Buffy à l'adresse de Dawn.

-Au revoir grand-père! Rajouta Eli en blaguant, mais le cœur n'y était pas et elle ne sourit pas lorsque Giles commença à l'invectiver.

Spike les suivit à l'extérieur. Eli continua de l'ignorer. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une bouche d'égout. Buffy la souleva et la poussa sur le côté. Spike descendit le premier. Ce fut alors le tour d'Eli. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire fit de l'énorme répugnance que l'endroit lui inspirait. L'odeur était réellement insupportable. Elle prit une grande inspiration et mit le pied sur le premier barreau. Elle descendit rapidement les suivant. Arrivée à la moitié, elle glissa, son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'elle sentait le vide sous elle l'engloutir.

Spike se rendit le lundi chez les Summers vers 20h. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille n'était pas encore arrivée. Giles vilipendait déjà « les jeunes de nos jours », mais personne ne semblait l'écouter. Le vampire sortit une poche de sang du frigo et transversa dans une tasse pour ensuite faire chauffer le tout. Il s'assit ensuite sur un tabouret pour savourer son sang. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Eli. Son odeur citronné l'enivra. Buffy alla ouvrir la porte. Dès que la jeune fille le vit, son humeur changea. Elle semblait mortifié, l'odeur devint aigre et elle se mit à ignorer, avec succès, Spike. Personne ne sembla le remarquer, sauf les deux sorcières. Celles-ci fronçaient le nez et observaient Spike et Eli avec surprise. Le vampire se détourna rapidement d'elles et suivit les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur. Ils trouvèrent une bouche d'égout dans une ruelle peu fréquenté. Car il serait dommage qu'un humain tombe dedans. Spike retint un rire sarcastique et descendit les barreau menant en bas.

Il attendit sous l'ouverture et attrapa Eli lorsqu'elle glissa sur un des barreaux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le blessa. Elle semblait avoir peur, ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle avait surtout peur d'elle-même, de ses propres réactions. Il la déposa avec délicatesse, non sans remarquer la marque ornant le cou de la jeune fille, qu'elle avait tenté de cacher avec un peu de fond de teint blanc. Buffy les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et prit le devant. Eli partit après elle et Spike en arrière. Eli ne cessait de glisser sur tous les immondices ornant le sol. Elle ne savait à quoi se tenir et évitait de peu de se salir dans des excréments.

Elle réprima à nouveau un haut le cœur, alors que l'odeur en devenait de plus en plus insupportable plus ils s'engageaient dans les égouts. Comment Buffy et Spike faisaient-ils? Elle tenta de respirer le moins possible, mais eu rapidement le vertige. Elle tenta ensuite de couper les odeurs avec son chandail. L'idée était bonne et fonctionna pendant un temps. Sauf lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et que Spike la rattrapa encore une fois. Il la tint par la taille un instant et Eli en oublia toute les mauvaises odeurs, son cœur s'accélérant au passage. La main de Spike alla se poser dans la sienne et ils firent quelques mètres en se tenant la main. Celle de Spike était glacé, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'irradier de chaleur. À chaque fois qu'elle glissait, la Spike la tirait vers lui pour la maintenir debout.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau contre lui et Spike l'entoura de ses bras, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Elle retint sa respiration, alors que Spike lui souriait gentiment. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et caressa tendrement sa joue. Sa main descendit vers son cou, s'attardant sur la marque ornant celui-ci. Il semblait terriblement désolé. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, un rugissement les força à se séparer.

-C'est eux! Cria Buffy quelques mètres devant eux.

Ils la rattrapèrent rapidement et se mirent en position de combat. Buffy pointa son arbalète dans la direction des démons, Spike sortit ses crocs et leva sa hache. Tandis qu'Eli sortit son épée de son fourreau. Elle avait déjà eu des cours d'escrime plus jeune et avait toujours adoré les armes blanches. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans le coffre de Buffy, elle avait presque cru que c'était Noël. Elle en avait été convaincu lorsque celle-ci la lui avait donné. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le repaire des démons. Surprise! Ceux-ci sont verts, puants, avec des épines dans le dos, comme des dinosaures du crétacé. Ils ont de plus une longue corne sur leur tête et leurs yeux sont rouges. Ils sont trois. Ils rugirent plus forts encore en les voyant et quatre autres surgirent.

Buffy tira une flèche dans la tête d'un et celui-ci s'écroula par terre, sans vie. Elle sortit un pieux et continua le combat. Eli prit à droite et trancha en deux le premier qui s'approcha d'elle. Spike sauta dans le tas et frappa tout autour de lui. Plusieurs furent blessés. Buffy vint rapidement à bout d'un second en lui plantant le pieux entre les deux yeux. Trois de morts, il n'en restait plus que quatre. Spike en tua deux en leur coupant la tête. Eli se retrouva acculés dans un coin, elle dû se jeter par terre pour en éviter un qui avait sortit une hache. Elle transperça le premier d'une épée, mais ne fut pas assez vite pour le second. Celui-ci avait un couteau rituel à la main et s'apprêtait à la transpercer. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle voyait la lame se diriger vers son abdomen. Elle vit aussi Spike surgir derrière le démon, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Un craquement retentit. Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Le démon gisait mort à ses pieds. Spike devant le cadavre. Il l'enjamba et la rejoint, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Il lui avait sauvé la vie pour la troisième fois. Il la prit par la main et ils quittèrent les égouts. Buffy ne passa aucun commentaire, même en voyant Spike tenir la main de la jeune fille. Ils se dirigèrent chez Buffy.

Ils passèrent par derrière pour ne pas salir toute la maison. Giles les attendait dans la cuisine devant un thé. Il plissa le nez en voyant leur accoutrement, ils étaient couvert de saletés. En particulier Eli, qui n'avait cessé de trébucher dans les égouts. Il retint un sourire en voyant son état. Étrangement Spike la maintenait sur ses pieds en la tenant par la taille. En voyant son épuisement, Giles perdit toute méchanceté et s'adressa avec douceur à celle-ci.

-Est-ce que ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins? Demanda franchement l'observateur.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et sembla remarquer sa présence.

-Non, ça va. Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

-T'as l'air épuisé! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dormir chez toi! Tu t'es bien battue! Dit Buffy en embrassant sur la joue la jeune fille. Spike va te raccompagner!

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit avec Eli dehors. Buffy se tourna alors vers Giles, celui-ci semblait très inquiet.

-Que c'est-il passé? Elle semble terrassée! Demanda Giles.

-Elle a frôlé la mort! Et puis c'est son premier vrai combat. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle est tueuse. Nous allons renforcer son entraînement pour que ça n'arrive plus.

-Nous l'avons envoyé beaucoup trop tôt sur le terrain! Dit Giles d'un air sombre. Elle a pourtant toujours l'air si forte.

-Elle a l'air forte en apparence, mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Spike surveille Eli du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci ne cesse de glisser sur les détritus ornant le sol des égouts. Il la rattrape alors qu'elle va s'écraser par terre. Il la tient par la taille quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Il s'apprête à la relâcher, mais lui attrape finalement la main. Elle le fixe avec surprise, mais ne bronche. Ils parcourent quelques mètres mains dans la mains. Spike hume le parfum de la jeune femme, ténu par l'odeur des égouts. Cette simple odeur citronné lui permet de ne pas régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Eli ne semble pas très bien, elle blêmit un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle glisse à nouveau sur le sol et Spike la tire vers lui, elle vient alors s'échouer dans ses bras. Il l'entoure de ses bras, alors qu'elle se presse un peu plus contre lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, pousse une mèche derrière son oreille, sa main termine sa chute dans son cou. Il trace le contour de la morsure avec ses doigts. Eli s'est figée. Il entend son cœur s'accélérer.

Un rugissement met fin à leurs rêveries et ils partent au combat chacun de leur côté. Spike en tue deux, il se tourne vers Buffy, celle-ci a le dessus sur un démon et s'apprête à le tuer à l'aide de son pieu. Il se tourne ensuite vers Eli. Celle-ci est acculée contre un mur, son épée gît par terre à quelques mètres d'elle. Un démon, tenant un long couteau à la main, se précipite sur elle. Spike cours vers eux, mais le démon est plus rapide et il est sur Eli en moins de deux. Celle-ci a fermé les yeux. Spike est à moins de trois mètres d'eux, lorsque la tête du démon explose. Il se fige sur place. Eli ouvre les yeux et voit le cadavre du démon, elle le fixe ensuite lui. Elle croit que c'est lui qui la tué. Il enjambe le cadavre du démon et la prend dans ses bras.

La jeune fille est soudainement très faible, Spike sait qu'elle a fait de la magie. Il ne voit pas d'autre moyen. Elle ne semble pas s'en être aperçu et le remercie de l'avoir sauvé une troisième fois. Il la tient par la taille et l'aide à tenir debout. Elle semble épuisée, la magie l'a vidée.

Ils retournent chez Buffy. Giles, pour une fois, se montre conciliant et Spike évite alors de lui trancher la tête. Il raccompagne Eli chez elle sur l'ordre de Buffy, mais il l'aurait tout de même fait. Elle ouvre sa porte et se tient après celle-ci pour rester debout.

-Tu veux entrer? Lui demande-t-elle en lui souriant timidement, une lueur de désespoir brille dans ses yeux.

Spike n'hésite pas et entre immédiatement dans le studio. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Eli semble lentement reprendre des forces et retire ses chaussures sales, elle les fout ensuite dans un sac de poubelles, dégoûtée. Spike enlève son manteau et l'accroche sur une patère. Il retire ses bottes et les laisse sur le tapis d'entrée.

-Un verre? Lui demande-t-elle.

Elle a retiré sa veste et Spike remarque qu'elle ne porte que son pantalon de sport avec une camisole.

-Sur.

-Whisky?

-Comment t'as deviné? Rigole-t-il en attrapant le verre qu'elle lui tend.

-Tu me laisses cinq minutes, je dois absolument prendre une douche! Dit-elle avec gêne. Fait comme chez toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangés. Aucune étreinte passionné. Simplement deux personnes, déboussolés et rongés par le doute, couchés ensemble dans un lit. Elizabeth n'avait rien dit, elle s'était couché en pyjama dans son lit. Spike avait comprit sa question muette et il l'avait rejoint. La gêne les avaient tout d'abord séparé, mais leur désir commun de tendresse avait poussé Eli à se rapprocher de Spike et celui-ci avait ouvert les bras pour la tenir contre lui. Chacun incapable de dormir, ils avaient passé plusieurs heures dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le doute vienne à bout de leur mutisme.

-Comment as-tu fait avec ta puce? Demande Eli tout bas en relevant la tête pour regarder le vampire.

-Aucune idée. Elle ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'au début, j'imagine. Chuchota Spike.

-Tu... tu voulais me tuer?

-Non, bien sur que non! S'indigna le vampire et tournant son visage vers la jeune fille. Je crois que c'était un ancien réflexe, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été humain que j'ai oublié comment aimé comme un homme, sans tuer. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu dois rester loin de moi?

Spike la serre plus fort contre et passe une main dans ses cheveux humides sentant les mandarines.

-C'est peine perdu! Je suis incapable de rester loin de toi!

Ces quelques mots semblent lui redonner confiance en elle et elle pose sa tête dans le cou du vampire en humant son odeur, whisky et tabac. Elle ferme les yeux et s'apprête à s'endormir. Spike tire d'une main les couvertures sur elle. Elle passe une jambe sur les siennes, par habitude, et Spike en soupirerait de bonheur s'il n'était pas aussi fier. Le souffle d'Eli se fait plus régulier, son cœur, battant la chamade contre lui, ralentit et puis elle s'endort.


End file.
